Luna Weasley! The Tales of the Aftermath of Harry
by KookiesForKaselynn
Summary: In the magical world of Harry Potter, The Weasley's have entered a new generation! All I can say is that we know there's nothing wilder than a Weasley at Hogwarts ;
1. Luna Weasley 3

**Chapter One**

I woke up with a start that sunny August afternoon. I looked around for my flannel pants as I stumbled around may bedroom plastered with pictures from The Daily Prophet.

I could hear my Mom shouting from down stairs.

"Luna Weasley! How many times must I tell you to get out of bed?"

Did I ever listen to her? Of course I did, I mean I may not have the best record but it still works for me.

"I'm awake! Gosh Mom, give me a break, it's summer for crying out loud." I laughed as I went to open my window, but I saw I spider, quickly turned around and walked away. (I have this huge fear of spiders... I got it from my Dad... which isn't the best thing in the world.)

I walked down the circular staircase that went on every floor of our house. Reminds me of the Burrow, though I haven't seen it since I found out about magic.

You see, I'm a wizard (hopefully... today's the day I find out). Both my parents are wizards (Hermione and Ron Weasley). I just hope that my letter comes. I'd be so pleased to work with magic, my parents could help me if I needed it and I have my Uncle, who in my views is one of the greatest wizards of all time. Since I'm the oldest of 2 kids, I'm going to be the first to go to Hogwarts.

I'm so anxious about this morning. It's the day all of the Hogwarts letters go out.

"Are you excited about this morning?" Mom asked me, looking at me with her big brown eyes.

"Scared out of my wits is more like it", I say taking the plate of food she made for me from the table.

"Don't be scared. Everything is going to be all right. No matter what happens, your father and I are proud of you. Don't forget that."

"I just hope if my letter comes, I hope get Gryffindor. Like you and Dad. Where is he anyway?"

The clock on the wall chimed, I looked at the fire place. Dad came circling up from the ashes, looking as happy as ever.

"Good morning all," he said with his Ginger hair gleaming in the sun-lit room.

"Hi Dad!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"Well hello, Luna. I can see your anxious about today."

"Took the words right outta my mouth," I said putting my now clean plate into the sink.

"Oh, don't worry. Let's go and take a walk. Go and get dressed, I should be finished eating by the time you get back."

I jetted off up the stairs, falling in the process. Only sad part about being 11 in a house with a circular staircase, you have to watch your step, otherwise you could fall back down.

I made it too my room, pulled off what clothes I was wearing and put on my Chuntley Cannons shirt and my pair of black skinny jeans.

By the time I was back down stairs, Mom and Dad were cleaning up from Breakfast. Dad turned around and chucked.

"I remember that shirt. It used to be mine before I was in Hogwarts. I kept it in the hopes of passing it on one day. Who would have known I would be able too."

I smiled. Dad loved this shirt so much, I'm surprised he even let me have it. I ran over to him and my mom and hugged them both. Dad ruffled my fiery orange hair.

"Ok, let's go. Dearest, we should be back soon. I'll send distress sparks if needed." He finished, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Make sure you only do it if you need help this time."

Dad blushed, almost as red as his hair. I giggled remembering last time her send distress sparks, was only to frighten away a pigeon that had pooped on his best robes.

We walked out the kitchen door, threw the garden, and to the small path that we made when I 7 years old.

"You don't have to be worried. With all the great teachers and all the friends you'll make..."

I cut him off, "That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried that I might not even make it in too Hogwarts. It's my dream to work with Uncle Harry in the Ministry. I just wish that I knew that I'd be able to make it in."

"Luna, trust me. I know for a fact you'll make it. You're so lucky, you have someone prepared to teach you. I'm here when you need me. I'm going to get you something the second your letter comes."

"Just as long as it's not a spider. Of course you might be freaked to touch it yourself," I said with a laugh.

He started to laugh just as hard as me. We came to the bench made from Holly, from Ginny and Harry. They gave this to my parents the day I was born, so it is now and will forever be my favorite place in the world.

We sat down, overlooking the Floating Fruit trees. I was told by Albus (My cousin and one of my best friends.), that if you eat one of those fruits you'll float... he wasn't kidding... which reminds me about my missing shoe. Oh well.

"I was going to say I was going to get you a cat. Your mom got one our third year, and well... all I can say is that we found out something about Scabbers."

"She told me about CrookShanks, I think he reminded her of your hair." I finished with a laugh.

Dad tried to cover up his blushed cheeks and failed. I took his hand away from his face. I could tell he had wished that I hadn't done it but I was right in front of his blue eyes (which I had). He smiled as he pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"You know, you remind me so much of your Mother. I mean you have the same style of hair!"

I giggled as he falied his arms around. I looked up into the blue sky, wishing that everything would work.

"Come on, let's go back. Mom's probably worried," I said standing.

Dad followed me out of the the woods, just in time to see a Large Barn Owl fly over head.

I looked a Dad, he had the biggest grin I've ever seen.

"Go on, I'll be there in a minute." He had a tear hidden.

I sprinted of towards the house, dragging Dad along with me.


	2. The Letter

Chapter Two

By the time we reached the door, we saw the owl fly away. I decided that I wanted an owl, because of their grace and beauty.

Mom was closing the window that the owl had flown threw, holding the letter with green writing on it in her hand. She turned, and looked into my eyes.

She handed the letter to me. I clutched it tightly while opening it, acting as if someone would steal away my only chance at living.

I pulled the letter out of the envelope and read aloud:

'Dear Ms. Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Percy Weasley.

Headmaster. '

"How come no one told me Uncle Percy was headmaster?"

Dad got the oddest look on his face. Like a mixture of guilt and remembrance.

"Ronald. You really forgot that! Oh my gosh, I wonder why it's never come up before," Mom stated.

You can always tell when Mom isn't happy with Dad. She uses his name instead of 'Honey' or 'Darling' or something mushy like that. (I swear one time I heard her call him Bilious….. :/)

"Well no time to make up for it now" He said with a crisp smile.

"Fine. What does the list say you need?"

I pulled out the second paper and read aloud:

'**Uniform**

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter clock (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

**Course Books**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emerick Switch

_One Thousand Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Beautiful Creatures of the Magical World _by Rubeus Hagrid

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

_\_**Other Equipment**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size two)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 Telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.'

"Well get's Hugo and get going shall we?" Mom asked.

"Fine with me," I said hugging the list.

"Run and grab everything you're going to need, we'll be here when you have it and wake Hugo please and tell him it's time for a family outing."

I darted for the stairs, almost tripping over the bottom stair but thankfully I didn't fall flat on my face.

"HUGO! WAKE UP!"

He was at the top of the stairs when I finally gotten there.

"Can I help you?"

"Mom said get ready, family outing"

His face brightened, he did a power slide to his room. Laughing silently, I turned the crystal doorknob into my room. My Daily Prophet pictures moving around in their frames. My favorite is of Mom and Dad's wedding announcement. Best part was that you could see most of the Weasley's and that's hard to believe with all of us.

I found my plaid converse and slid them over my rainbow socks. Grabbed the beaded bag Mom had given me for my Birthday earlier that week.

"Are you two ready yet?" Dad was yelling from the kitchen.

"I'll be just a minute!"

I shut my door, took out the Golden Dragon Egg Necklace Uncle Harry had given me. I never understood how to open it, but he said 'When the time comes, you'll understand.' I assumed he meant today, maybe later.

"I'm ready!" I shouted threw my door.

I quickly opened the door and ran to the stairs. 'Might as well' I thought. I jumped on the silver railing and let gravity take it's course.

"Luna?" Hugo said as I slid past him.

"Give it a try!"

He quickly jumped on and followed me down. We both got to the bottom floor while Mom getting out the Floo Powder.

"Your father has gone to grab his cloak from upstairs, your both clear on Floo Powder?"

Hugo and I nodded in unison.

"Well, shall we go?" Dad asked sliding into the room.

"Hugo and Mom first," I said quickly.

"Alright" Mom grabbed a handful of the emerald power, took Hugo's hand and said loud and clearly "DIAGON ALLEY."

Green flames erupted from the bottom of the fire place; I could have sworn I lost my eyebrows.

"Next?" Dad said offering me the powder.

"Okay," I said smiling, taking a handful. I strode over to the tall brick fireplace.

Dad winked at me as I held out my fist, releasing the powder.

"DIAGON ALLEY"

The last thing I remember seeing is my Dad's smiling face as I was pulled into a small column, were I could see into many fireplaces. Then with a push, I was thrown into Gringotts Bank.


End file.
